wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Squatch Grinder
Squatch Grinder is the second half of the sixth episode of the first season of Wild Grinders. Sypnosis Gene is driving an RV, heading to the outdoors with his family. Lil Rob and Meaty are excited and overjoyed at the outdoors, but Denise, as she carries her bug spray and equipment to protect her from harm. Rob and Meaty goof off and landed down to the mud, splattering Denise. Patty commands the both to apologize, so they did (within their foolishness). The Dyrdek family head to the Sasquatch Exploration. The tourists entered the event with a fake Sasquatch, Denise panicked and sprayed the cosplayer. The tourists stared at Denise, wondering why did she do this on purpose. Stubford Hucksterball arrives to the Sasquatch Exploration, challenging Rob to catch Sasquatch. The challenges go on Rob's mind. At night, Gene, Patty, and Denise are sleeping at outside, while Lil Rob and Meaty are prepared to hunt the Sasquatch. The Sasquatch mask that Lil Rob wearing frightened and panicked Meaty, as they've alarmed the parents and Denise. Gene decides to sleep between Rob and Meaty. Silently, the both sneaks away from Gene, as they create a basic trap for the Sasquatch. A sound disturbs Meaty, and Lil Rob begins to lose balance. The booby trap was touched by Lil Rob and Meaty, which sends them flying to the tent that they have started. A voice is heard, which startled Rob and Meaty, before they surprisingly see the Sasquatch, known as Bigfoot. It reveals that Bigfoot is a vegan. He explains about his wildlife flashback, as it is not easy for him. Lil Rob decides to bring Bigfoot to Sprawl City freely. Returning to the park, the Grinders are awestruck to Bigfoot, but uncertain. Bigfoot makes a successful duty, helping the Grinders, such as bending the pole in order to let the Grinders to enter. Denise is very terrified and shocked when Bigfoot is around. News reporters horded around the Dyrdek family's house, as Stubford caught them, but the reporters ponder that Bigfoot is a hairy urban man. Stubford is leaven crestfallen, as the truth is broken. Urban life is hard for Bigfoot: pouring tacos out of Freddy's Taco Truck, and demolishing the parody version of a DanceDanceRevolution arcade console in accident are examples. The night is rough for Lil Rob and Meaty as Bigfoot snores loudly. The next morning, Rob grew drowsy, especially Meaty. The smell lasted for about a week, as quoted by Pattie. Denise tells the truth to her parents that Bigfoot is at their home, before Bigfoot falls down to their kitchen. The truth startled Gene and Patty. The parents decide to take Bigfoot back home. So on, Bigfoot returns home finally with a farewell. Stubford interrupts again, as he is about to hunt the Invulnerable Snowman. However, the Invulnerable Snowman, or Yeti, came by to Lil Rob and Meaty. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Bigfoot *Gene *Patty *Denise *Stubford Hucksterball Supporting Characters *Goggles *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Jack Knife *Spitball *Freddy *The Invulnerable Snowman Major Events *Bigfoot made his first appearance. *The Invulnerable Snowman (or Yeti) made his first appearance at the end of the episode. International Title Trivia Original Squatch Grinder.png Animation Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders